Ceiling fans are popular commercial and consumer items. They move air in a room to more evenly distribute the air and keep the room at a more constant temperature. Ceiling fans are often used to cool people by providing a stream of air over their bodies. The air stream enhances body cooling by evaporating any surface body moisture by removing heat from the surface of the skin.
Ceiling fans generally include a plurality of fan blades attached to and arrayed circumferentially around a blade hub. The blade hub is mounted to a motor contained in a motor housing that is supported by a down rod affixed to a ceiling. The motor and motor housing are generally cylindrical in shape and the motor housing is generally of a ferrous material such as iron, steel, or the like. Ceiling fans are commercially available in many shapes and configurations. Often, the motor housing is only painted. In many applications, it may be desirable to insulate the motor housing, decorate it to achieve an aesthetic effect, or both.
There is thus a need for a decorative and/or insulative cover that can be attached around the motor housing in a simple, efficient, and economical manner.